In packaging confectioneries, such as chocolates, a packaging film must provide several properties. These properties include aroma barrier, oxygen barrier, moisture barrier, machinability, stiffness, and heat sealability. At the same time, the film must be cost effective.
The known plastics resin film for packaging confectioneries, such as chocolate pieces, comprises polyvinylidene chloride-cellophane-polyvinylidene chloride-adhesive-polypropylene-polyvinylidene chloride-release coating. While this film has proven satisfactory for such purposes, there are problems when using this film. In producing a bag for containing the confectioneries, a structure using both a lap seal and a fin seal is desired. While the above film laminate is capable of satisfactory fin seals, it does not produce good lap seals, as the release layer acts as a contaminate when sealing the surface polyvinylidene chloride layers.
Further, this film structure is relatively expensive to produce, due to the cellophane layer and the polyvinylidene chloride coatings thereon.
There thus remains a need for a packaging film for confectioneries which retains the desired attributes of the known materials and which at the same time improves the sealability, and especially the lap sealability, of the structure, while reducing the cost of the structure.